


Catching Fire, Catching Feelings

by touchofbeige



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Hybrid AU, M/M, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Puppy Ears, Rimming, Romance, Self Lubrication, Smut, kedamono arashi au, mature language, possible drama, slight angst, slight smut maybe, slightly based on a manga, tags will be added appropriately
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchofbeige/pseuds/touchofbeige
Summary: Baekhyun is a doctor always trying to control his animal instincts and Chanyeol is the hospital's director who's also his patient. Baekhyun denies all of Chanyeol's advances towards him but not when the latter's dominant pheromones triggers his heat and results to a child.based on thisprompt tweet





	1. Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello yes pls dont hate me for starting another fic ahahahhaha
> 
> also my first time writing a hybrid au so pls be kind hahaha
> 
> you can shout at me @touchofbeige on twitter

Chapter I.

Baekhyun sighed, feeling tired and exhausted already from all the throwing up he did this morning. It’s been his fifth trip to the toilet now just to vomit all the contents of his stomach that’s definitely empty now. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood up from kneeling down. After washing up, he pulled down his sleeves and checked his appearance in the mirror. Aside from looking so pale, he doesn’t seem to be sick, he should know since he’s a doctor. 

It’s also impossible that he would be sick when he didn’t change any routine of his so he’s guessing it’s only a stomach bug he unfortunately got. Baekhyun’s musing in front of his toilet mirror led him to see his ears. Yes, ears. Dog ears, to be exact. He touched them and felt them twitch in his hands. It’s soft, furry, warm, and a symbol of Baekhyun’s identity.

He doesn’t hate it, but it has taken him time to accept that he was a hybrid or a ‘beast’ that was born of two humans. Being born of human parents who had recessive beast genes, Baekhyun tried hard to suppress his animal instincts and kept on denying it to be able to give back to his parents. Later on, he decided to research more on it. Now he worked as a doctor in an institution that helps hybrids with their heats and ruts.

Baekhyun patted his long sleeve shirt one last time before going out of his office again. He still felt woozy but it was nothing he can’t handle. He sat on his office table and checked on the files of patients he would see today.

His morning was being peaceful so far and he was beginning to appreciate the silence, until his office door suddenly opened to reveal none other than Park Chanyeol.

The bane of his existence and the director of the hospital he’s working at.

Chanyeol smirked at him and sauntered inside his office, acting as if he was very much welcome in the room. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and anticipated just what the bastard would want with him this morning. Chanyeol, instead of being direct with what he needed, took his time to sit down in front of Baekhyun after eyeing the doctor up and down. Predatorily. It’s an action Baekhyun had already been used to, impliedly giving the other consent.

“What do you need, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun stared him down, wishing the taller would be out of his sight already, and it’s only been minutes since he entered his office.

“Want to get rid of me already when I just got here?” Chanyeol smirked. “And no good morning either. Now I’m sad.” He even had the gall to pout and use those puppy eyes on him. The nerve, Baekhyun thought.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes again, not letting those eyes get to him and his judgement. An action he always does with Chanyeol in his presence and near his vicinity.

“Good morning, Mr. Park. Now, can you get out of my office?” He smiled sardonically as well, but it only made Chanyeol laugh loud in his office. The bastard always loved the push and pull between the two of them. Baekhyun smirked in return. He will not back down from this challenge even if his stomach was starting to feel queasy once again.

“What kind of doctor sends their patients away? I’ll have you know that that is against our hospital’s rules and regulations. I could report you for that,” Chanyeol teased. Baekhyun let out a breath exasperatedly. “I don’t do that to those who really needs help, I only do that to you.”

“Aww, now I feel special,” Chanyeol commented, for he never knew how to give up when it comes to the feisty doctor. He stood up then and stalked towards Baekhyun’s chair, with the latter eyeing his movements and anticipating whatever shit Chanyeol would be up to in his presence. “But I kind of need some help, Doctor Byun. And as my doctor, only you could help me with it.”

Baekhyun eyed him and looked up as Chanyeol stood before him as he sat on his chair. “Your rut just finished Chanyeol, what could I possibly help you with medicinally today? I’m sure a lot of your girls and boys would be willing to help you scratch that itch though.” Baekhyun tried to dismiss him by turning his office chair back to the front. It was stopped by Chanyeol though.

“Nuh-uh-uh. Is that jealousy I sense, my lovely doctor?” Chanyeol turned the chair so it would be facing him and kneeled in front of Baekhyun. The doctor hated it that despite kneeling, they were still face to face because of Chanyeol’s height. Chanyeol brought his hands up to palm Baekhyun’s face with both his gigantic hands. “I told you already you’re the only one I want, from that time until the future, Baekhyun.”

“I didn’t even agree to that,” Baekhyun huffed, but his voice was getting smaller the closer Chanyeol was being to him. Baekhyun eyed Chanyeol as he got closer to him, the space between them slowly being bridged by Chanyeol’s leaning towards him. Inevitably, Baekhyun closed his eyes and was expecting the kiss, but then he felt another jolt in his stomach and his throat. In his haste, he had to push Chanyeol away so he can run to the toilet to attend to his queasy stomach.

The director was leaning up, holding Baekhyun’s face in his hands, looking at him fondly as the smaller frowned yet closed his eyes. He was about to touch their lips together when Baekhyun pushed him aside to run to the toilet. Chanyeol was left confused, sitting on the ground from the force, but hearing Baekhyun heave made him stand up quickly and gather his bearings.

Chanyeol immediately went inside and saw Baekhyun by the toilet. He kneeled beside him and stroked Baekhyun’s back comfortingly as he heaved for another round once again.

“Baekhyun, are you okay?” Chanyeol asked, worry evident in his tone. Once the other had stopped vomiting, he took out his handkerchief and used it to wipe the sweat on Baekhyun’s forehead.

Baekhyun was breathing hard and Chanyeol let him lean on his chest as he wiped the former’s forehead and stroked his hair softly. “If you weren’t feeling well, you should’ve just stayed at home,” he reprimanded the doctor a little.

Baekhyun smiled slightly, ignoring the weird pinch on his heart at Chanyeol’s affectionate tone. “I didn’t know you cared, Chanyeol.”

“Shut up, Baekhyun. Of course I do. Don’t be an idiot,” he pinched Baekhyun’s waist a little, causing the other to giggle.

Baekhyun smiled and leaned further into Chanyeol’s chest, the latter continued stroking his hair comfortingly in return. This was a warm moment that was rarely shared between the two for they were always arguing all the time.

After a few minutes, when the doctor was already feeling a little better, they got out of the toilet and Baekhyun was forced to lie down by Chanyeol onto the bed meant for patients. Baekhyun was complaining against having to lie down on the bed for patients because he was not one, but Chanyeol shut him up with his reply. “You weren’t saying that when I was fucking you into this very bed just last week, Baekhyun. You weren’t a patient then too.”

Baekhyun internally whimpered in shock. Well, Baekhyun didn’t really have a response to that, so he shut up and let Chanyeol push him down on the bed. He blushed at the thought of Chanyeol pushing him down the same bed but for other, sexier reasons.

Baekhyun looked away, not wanting Chanyeol to know that he was thinking about memories of their trysts that happened for numerous times already. Chanyeol chuckled at this reaction, already thinking of them, but he refused to comment on it and resorted to just patting Baekhyun’s head affectionately. 

“Stop thinking about anything and relax. I’m going to get you tea. You better make sure that you’re still lying down here when I come back. Got it?”

Chanyeol’s tone was demanding and Baekhyun just looked away. God knows what kind of effects that voice had on him, if their past activities on this same bed was any indication.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol deadpanned, Baekhyun had no choice but to nod his head in agreement. His thundering heartbeat already messing up with his emotions.

“Yeah, yeah. Just do it faster.”

Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun’s hair off his forehead and planted a peck on it. Baekhyun’s eyes widened, and Chanyeol reddened. Chanyeol feigned confidence though and smirked teasingly to diffuse the tension.

“You really love it when I go faster, don’t you?”

The hospital director laughed out loud as he escaped the pillow an annoyed Baekhyun threw at his retreating back.

Now left alone, Baekhyun absently stared at the ceiling and thought about what had happened between him and Chanyeol these last few months. His efforts into avoiding him and keeping the taller at arm’s length all ending in failure because of one incident two months ago. But in retrospect, Baekhyun couldn’t find it in himself to be totally regretful of those encounters.

Chanyeol used to be just one of his patients, even if he’s technically, also his boss. His case had been assigned to him from the moment he was employed in the hospital two years ago. He had always avoided Chanyeol because he was not Baekhyun’s type, but Chanyeol had always tried to flirt with him. The taller was one of those men that liked sleeping around and being a dominant beast, everyone was attracted to him. Baekhyun, deep inside, was too. That was two years of Baekhyun struggling from falling into Chanyeol’s trap.

Chanyeol was handsome, to say the least. In fact, he’s one of the most handsome men Baekhyun had ever seen and interacted with. With his almond shaped eyes, high bridged nose, adorable ears, full lips and fit physique, Chanyeol was an epitome of a dominant beast. Baekhyun was the opposite though. He had droopy eyes that formed crescents when he smiled, said smiles hidden behind his round glasses, mochi cheeks that everyone tells him makes him cute, his thin pink lips that he always licks, and his smaller physique as compared to Chanyeol’s.

Normally, one would be attracted to the taller man, but he always made sure their relationship was strictly professional and that nothing more would happen. Their strict relationship started when Chanyeol was assigned to him as a patient. They meet whenever Chanyeol felt like his rut was coming and he had to give him suppressants. Animal instincts were prevalent in their species but if one chooses to, they could use the help of modern medicine to suppress such effects. Such was the case with Baekhyun.

It has always been professional despite all the flirty remarks Chanyeol always hurled his way. It was, anyway, until Chanyeol caught him in the beginning of his heat. Or rather, triggered his heat with his dominant pheromones when they met for a check up on that fateful day and he couldn’t fight it anymore.

It was all a downward spiral from there. Baekhyun was not able to fight his inner attractions towards Chanyeol that day and the rest that followed. So they fucked once during his heat. And then another time during Chanyeol’s rut, and they just kept on doing it again and again whenever Chanyeol and him crossed ways.

Baekhyun couldn’t even deny the man now. Their relationship was still that of a patient-doctor because he was still the dominant’s doctor, and that of an employee-boss one. With the addition of them being fuck buddies. He couldn’t fight the attraction he had for Chanyeol anymore. It was magnetic, as if nature itself was forcing them together. Like a black hole that once you’re trapped, there was no way of getting out anymore.

Chanyeol entered the room to the sight of Baekhyun curled up sleeping. He smiled at the adorableness and slowly walked towards him. He put the soup and tea he was holding on the table and proceeded to sit beside Baekhyun’s bed. Chanyeol was probably being creepy, but he watched Baekhyun sleep. “What will I do with you, Baekhyun? When will you see that I’m being serious when it comes to you?”

Chanyeol crossed his arms over the side of the bed and lovingly watched his sleeping partner who was facing his side. He tenderly traced Baekhyun’s features with the tip of his finger with a gentle smile etched on his face. Baekhyun looked so soft that Chanyeol cooed under his breath to avoid being heard. He traced his eyes, eyelashes, followed the bridge of his nose, until he reached the lovely bow of his lips. His finger lingered on the mole above Baekhyun’s upper lip and remembered the times when he got to kiss it silly.

He heard his phone beep, and remembered his other appointments for the day. With one last stroke on Baekhyun’s temple, a kiss on both his cheeks, Chanyeol stood up and made his way out the room. He left a note on Baekhyun’s side telling him to eat once he woke up and to take care of himself. Once out, he told the doctor’s secretary that Baekhyun will not be seeing any more patients for the day and to cancel all his appointments.

That’s the same note Baekhyun has been turning over and over in his hand two weeks later. He didn’t know what to expect after waking up that day - alone and no Chanyeol in sight. Disappointed wasn’t enough to describe what he felt until this small piece of paper entered his sight and made itself known. The disappointment Baekhyun was feeling was easily replaced by a smile on his face.

Reading it over and over again made him feel warm all over. It was lovely, the possibility that Chanyeol actually cares when he’d always thought that he doesn’t. And Baekhyun did follow what Chanyeol told him to do in the paper - he ate the soup and drank the tea after heating it up. Even if he ate the soup cold, the thought that Chanyeol tried to help him was enough to warm him up inside.

He hastily kept the note back in his drawer when his door suddenly banged open, revealing Jongdae, his best friend. Jongdae barged into his office, not even bothering to close the door. Luckily, his secretary saw it and closed it on his behalf. Baekhyun sent her a small smile before facing his fuming best friend. He was curious as to what could be the reason for his sudden anger, but wasn’t worried much since he’s always had dramatic episodes.

At least he was until Jongdae slammed his test results on the table and crossed his arms over his chest. “Explain,” was the only thing he said.

Still not seeing what was wrong, Baekhyun nonchalantly picked up the paper and checked its contents. His eyes bulged at what was written, and if he was drinking anything at the moment, he would’ve choked at it already.

“Pregnant?!?! Is this serious?” Baekhyun shrieked, already panting at the thought, panic slowly consuming his entire being. It can’t be, right?

“Oh, I don’t know, Byun. You tell me. Is that paper serious? Are you really pregnant?” Jongdae stared him down and Baekhyun avoided meeting his eyes.

“No, it can’t be. I can’t possibly be pregnant, Jongdae. How could it happen?”

Jongdae rolled his eyes and sarcastically supplied his answer. “You know how it happens. One submissive beast and one dominant beast have sex, and boom, comes baby beast in the world.”

“I know how one gets pregnant, Jongdae.”

“Really? Hard to believe that,” he scoffed, then softened but only for a little. “Now, tell me how you got pregnant. I’m sure you didn’t do it alone ‘cause that’s just impossible. So, spill.”

Baekhyun whimpered and got scared at his glaring best friend. How was he going to tell him that it was the man he kept on telling him he would not succumb to. That it was Park Chanyeol who got him pregnant.

“Well… I’m waiting here, Byun Baekhyun.”

“W-Why… do you want to know?” He stuttered.

Jongdae sighed and went to stand beside Baekhyun, patting his head to calm him down for he can sense the panic already starting to take over his best friend’s senses. “You know I’m always here for you, okay? Just tell me who should I expect my godson or goddaughter to look after.”

A tiny hint of a smile graced Baekhyun’s features, and he started to feel a little appeased. Knowing he had Jongdae with him through this, whatever Chanyeol’s reaction may be. “How sure are you that you’re going to be chosen?” He teased Jongdae who only looked scandalized.

“And who would you rather choose, huh? Asshole Park that you hate so much?” Jongdae laughed at his own joke, but stopped when Baekhyun didn’t join him. He usually does, because they loved making fun of the hospital director. But why was Baekhyun being so quiet at the mention of his name when he hated him more than Jongdae does.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Did Park do anything bad to you? Why aren’t you making fun of him like usual?”

Baekhyun closed his eyes, released his breath, and looked at Jongdae’s eyes. “He can’t be the godfather.”

“I know, Baek. I was just joking, you didn’t have to be so serious about it. I know you won’t like him to be the godfather when you can’t even handle being in the same vicinity as him.” Jongdae chuckled, trying to ease the sudden serious atmosphere in Baekhyun’s tiny office.

Baekhyun sighed again. “He can’t be the godfather to his own child, Jongdae.”

“Like I said, I know he can’t be the… be the what!?” Shock would be an understatement to what Jongdae was feeling at the revelation. “Did you just say what you said, or was I imagining you said that?”

“I wish I was.” Baekhyun gathered enough courage to put his hand on his belly where a baby was supposedly growing at the moment. His baby. His and Chanyeol’s baby. “Chanyeol is the father of my soon to be child, Jongdae.”

Jongdae’s mouth was opened so wide it would’ve hit the floor if it was possible.

“Good heavens, Baekhyun. What did you do?”

Baekhyun shrugged. “I don’t know, Kim. But I’m about to be a father.”

He’s about to be a father, to a hybrid just like him, and he still couldn’t wrap his head around it. He took the paper again and read the words again and again.

_Pregnant - Positive_

Can his fate have more of a turn than this?


	2. Confrontation

Chapter II.

After recovering from the initial shock and Jongdae’s admonishments, Baekhyun finally gathered enough courage and anger to get out of his office and march towards Chanyeol’s. Baekhyun clutched the paper with his results tightly in his fists as he walked by Chanyeol’s secretary who didn’t even dare stop him. The murderous aura the doctor was emitting was enough to make Seulgi stay out of this.

“Is he inside?” Baekhyun asked. Monotonous, murderous, and seriously pissed off. He only needed the secretary’s nod of confirmation before he turned the knob immediately and walked inside. 

He caught Chanyeol smiling while talking to someone on the phone, but the loud banging sound the door made and his undeniable smell wafting to his nose made him look up and grin. “Hey, something came up, let’s talk again next time,” Chanyeol said, immediately ending the call and putting his phone away.

Seated behind his desk, he put his hands together under his chin and smirked. “This is a surprise. What can I do for you, Dr. Baekhyun?”

The director was teasing him, but the doctor has had enough drama for the day to bite into it and humor him. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and made his way to the director who has amusement glinting off his eyes. “Why baby? Couldn’t wait for me in your office? You know I’m just one call away right?”

Again with the arrogant teasing. Baekhyun wondered if he would still be able to tease him once he knew the reason why Baekhyun was here. Well, he was about to find out the answer to his question in a minute.

“Idiot. This is your fault.” Were the first words Baekhyun uttered inside the room before slamming the paper down in front of Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol was shocked at Baekhyun’s exploding anger, to say the least. He frowned, concerned about the possible reason why said anger seemed to be directed at him. He reached out for the paper Baekhyun slammed and straightened out the crumpled paper. He was reading it while Baekhyun was huffing and glaring at him cutely. He wanted to comment on that last part, thinking the paper was just another hospital mistake he needed to check on, when he read the important part.

“P-Pregnant?” Chanyeol’s eyes were wide and he read and reread the words again and again, waiting for it to imprint inside his mind that everytime he closes his eyes, it would be the image that would welcome him. “Is this real, Baekhyun?” he asked, his voice soft. That took Baekhyun aback.

“Yes…” the doctor trailed off, suddenly unsure. Why did Chanyeol not react the way he expected him to? Baekhyun thought Chanyeol would throw a fit and be angry at him for definitely ruining his bachelor lifestyle which he seemed to be enjoying, with the amount of beauties always hanging off Chanyeol’s arms in a daily basis.

Chanyeol frowned and Baekhyun braced himself. But instead of getting angry, really, Chanyeol’s mouth turned into a wide smile, suddenly all traces of his frown was gone. 

“Why do you look happy about it?” Baekhyun can’t help but ask.

Chanyeol shrugged. “Why can’t I be happy about it? Am I supposed to be angry?”

“Yes!” Baekhyun blurted out.

Chanyeol chuckled and slowly stood up. Baekhyun eyed him warily as he made his way towards where he was standing, cautiously strutting towards him, eyeing him like a prey to a predator. Baekhyun gulped when Chanyeol was already too near him, the space between them not enough for his heart and sanity.

“But why would I be angry about having a baby with you?” Chanyeol asked. They were too close that Baekhyun felt his hot breath against him, could smell Chanyeol and his masculine scent that’s just so particularly Chanyeol. “I’m happy it’s with you that I get to have babies with, Baekhyun.”

The way Chanyeol said it was too soft that Baekhyun was left speechless and immobile at where he’s standing. Their eyes have been staring at each other the whole time and Baekhyun was looking for any traces of insincerity in Chanyeol’s orbs, but ended up finding none.

He does not know what’s wrong with his heart that’s weak and pounding. Feigning confidence, Baekhyun rolled his eyes, and was about to say something when he felt Chanyeol’s hands suddenly palming his face.

“W-what are you doing?” he stuttered, then unintentionally took a step back, ending up leaning on Chanyeol’s desk.

“What does it look like, my beloved doctor? We’re celebrating.”

“Celebrating what? Nothing to celebrate,” Baekhyun scoffed.

“Oh, we have a lot to celebrate.” Chanyeol smirked, this time holding unto Baekhyun’s hips. “But first things first. We need to celebrate expecting a baby. Who would’ve thought this would happen to the two of us.”

Baekhyun gulped, his eyes never leaving Chanyeol’s lips that were smirking at him. It must be the hot temperature from being trapped, because he was already starting to think that Chanyeol is hot and attractive.

“Then let’s celebrate.” Throwing it all to the wind, Baekhyun closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, pulling him towards him. Chanyeol smirked and tightened his hold on Baekhyun’s waist as their lips touched for a kiss.

The kiss turned into making out in a moment, both suddenly desperate for each other’s hold. “You really like me don’t you, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol whispered once their mouths separated. Baekhyun glared at him, “Shut u-”

Chanyeol kissed him again, eagerly exploring Baekhyun’s open mouth, licking into his mouth, Baekhyun moaning in pleasure. Chanyeol separated from them and he laughed at Baekhyun’s desperation for his kisses, following his lips and kissing him again and again. “You do love kissing me, don’t you?” Chanyeol asked with every pull of Baekhyun for a kiss, and him pulling back.

Baekhyun groaned when Chanyeol firmly held him from going after his kisses. “Why?” he cried out.

Chanyeol chuckled darkly, “Stop being hot, Baekhyun. It won’t be safe for our baby.”

Immediately going for Baekhyun’s scrubs and opening the buttons of the doctor’s button down shirt slowly and infuriatingly. “Just get on with it, Park. Why are you being slow?”

“Because we’re celebrating,” Chanyeol whispered hotly into Baekhyun’s ear, sending shivers down his spine. Baekhyun moaned when he felt Chanyeol’s lips sucking the spot on his neck just beneath his ear. His weak spot that Chanyeol had managed to master throughout all their trysts.

“Celebrating our future together,” Chanyeol said before marking Baekhyun. The doctor moaned and his grip on Chanyeol tightened. Moaning, he cried out. “Please, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol smirked, looking into Baekhyun’s eyes. He licked his lips slowly, watching amusedly as Baekhyun followed his tongue with his eyes. “Please, what, baby?” he teased, grinding his hard cock against Baekhyun’s equally throbbing one. “Come on, say it, you know the rule.”

Baekhyun whimpered. “Please fuck me, Chanyeol.”

“That’s more like it.” Chanyeol impatiently unbuttons Baekhyun’s button down, immediately kissing down the newly revealed milky white skin. “Ugh. So beautiful,” he groaned.

“Until when are you just going to stare?” Baekhyun sassed. Chanyeol chuckled. “There you are, been wondering where you’ve been.”

Chanyeol, as obedient as he’d always been when it comes to Baekhyun, quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Leaning down, he took Baekhyun’s nipple in his mouth and carefully licked and sucked the pink nub that was calling for his attention. Baekhyun’s hands went to his hair and grabbed tightly. The smaller moaned loudly at the taller’s ministrations.

Chanyeol and his tongue always did magic and could easily turn him into mush. “Are you sensitive here now, love?” Chanyeol’s breath on Baekhyun’s hot wet nipple sent Baekhyun shivers of pleasure. “Isn’t it too early? But then again, my Baekhyun is pregnant.”

“Is this how we’re celebrating?” Chanyeol chuckled, looked up and saw Baekhyun’s half-lidded, lust laden eyes and he’s speechless. He’s out of words on how to describe just how beautiful the other man looked like at the moment; in every moment they share together.

“Don’t worry, we’re just getting started,” he said, finally freeing Baekhyun from his pants and boxers. Palming Baekhyun’s ass that he had always loved, he guided the other into sitting on the edge of the table.

“We’re just getting started with our celebration,” Chanyeol breathed out once more, before taking Baekhyun’s mouth again to give him a well deserved kiss.

“You know what this means, right?” Chanyeol asked, playing with Baekhyun’s hair who was currently resting his head on Chanyeol’s chest. They’re both sweaty and covered in other bodily fluids, but nobody cares.

“Hmmm,” Baekhyun hummed, sleepy from their earlier activity. Even if it’s not supposed to be comfortable sleeping on Chanyeol while sitting on his office chair, Baekhyun still couldn’t help but feel sleepy, comfortable and secured inside Chanyeol’s arms.

“You have to live with me,” Chanyeol elaborated, smiling fondly at the doctor snuggled into his body. Baekhyun only hummed again, making him chuckle. The vibrations made Baekhyun wake up and stare at Chanyeol.

“What did you say?” he asked sleepily. Chanyeol grinned and melted at Baekhyun’s adorable droopy eyes. He leaned down and planted a kiss on his forehead, which Baekhyun secretly enjoyed.

“You have to move in with me,” Chanyeol said, this time more clearly as evidenced by Baekhyun’s reaction. The latter had gasped and pushed himself up with his hands on Chanyeol’s chest. He nearly fell, if not for Chanyeol’s quick hands holding onto Baekhyun’s hips.

“Careful, please. You could’ve hurt yourself,” the director admonished. Baekhyun paused from what he was about to say (which was to shout at Chanyeol) and stared at the guy. Chanyeol’s gaze was soft and gentle. Their earlier fucking was also unlike their usual trysts that were usually frantic, hard, and fast. It was soft, gentle, and almost as if they were love making instead of just having sex.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Baekhyun blurted out.

Chanyeol looked confused and taken aback by the question. “What do you mean? Staring at you like what?”

“Staring like you actually care,” Baekhyun murmured. He doesn’t know why, but speaking those words made him shy. Why? Did he want Chanyeol to care so much about him that he thought about it? What would Chanyeol say and how would he react? Someone from the clan that he came from, he didn’t need someone like Baekhyun who came from an unknown family. Definitely not one who was born from two human parents.

“Oh, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol breathed out, full of affection and care that Baekhyun looked up and met the other’s eyes that were brimming with emotions. Emotions Baekhyun couldn’t pinpoint nor give a label to. “What made you think that I wouldn’t care? That I don’t care about you?”

Chanyeol’s voice was filled with conviction. He smiled gently at the confusion and insecurity being reflected in Baekhyun’s wonderful orbs. Orbs that he liked to look at, so much. “You know me, don’t you?”

The doctor scoffed, going back to his earlier position, Chanyeol’s chest being one of his favorite spots ever since they started doing this. He burrowed himself further into the nook of Chanyeol’s neck and enjoyed the manly, and uniquely Chanyeol scent that the other has been emitting.

Chanyeol nearly cooed. If only he wasn’t so scared at the doctor’s definitely pissed off reaction at him. “I do care, baby. You should know that and please never doubt this ever again. Alright?”

He pulled Baekhyun closer to him and leaned down to touch his lips to the latter’s hair. It’s soft and wavy. Something that Chanyeol has always liked. “I’ve never treated anyone like this. No one has ever made me feel like this,” he whispered. “So please don’t ever doubt your place in my life again, Baekhyun. And how my feelings towards you might be that of friendship only. It’s not true, and will never be true. Understand?”

“Baekhyun?”

Chanyeol furrowed his brows in befuddlement. How can Baekhyun not react when even Chanyeol was being embarrassed by his own words. Words he never had and never wanted to utter to any of his partners before. He was about to check on Baekhyun when he heard his whimpers and moans like those of a puppy, telling him that the other had fallen asleep.

He laughed, careful not to tussle the other too much. Whatever position they might be cuddling in, it always amazes him how Baekhyun could just fall deeply asleep as long as he’s safely nuzzled in his arms.

“What will I do with you? Right, baby?” Chanyeol asked, not expecting an answer. Lovingly caressing the small, unobvious bump in Baekhyun’s tummy. It’s small but he can feel it. He can feel the life slowly starting to form and grow inside Baekhyun and he honestly can’t wait to meet in the future. “I bet you’re going to be just as cute as your appa. The cutest, loveliest, fluffiest hybrid to ever exist.”

Chanyeol was born to a prominent, famous, and rich all dominant clan. Their auras were always overwhelming to other submissive hybrids that it was no surprise if they would throw themselves at him. It was expected that they would willingly offer themselves to their family in hopes of getting acquainted with their line.

Heck, just being blessed with their bloodline will already assure them of an ascendancy in the societal hierarchy.

Because of this, Chanyeol had experienced being fooled and used for many times in the span of his short life. He decided to play along with them; string them along, and never really feeling any emotions towards his past partners. He was prepared to be that cold, unbothered bastard he was known to be.

It was until he met Byun Baekhyun. His first day of work in their center and Chanyeol’s interest was piqued. Baekhyun was cute, and all things that Chanyeol liked. His smile was bright, he’s genuine with his concerns towards his patients, and most of all, Chanyeol can see a story trying to reach out to him whenever their eyes would meet.

He wanted to be the one to unravel that story. To know who Baekhyun really was deep inside, beneath all the layers of indifference he has managed to perfect. He liked it even more when Baekhyun kept on rejecting him over and over.

A thrill suddenly engulfed him. A challenge he wanted to conquer suddenly came into his life in the form of Byun Baekhyun and he wanted nothing more than to win the game and claim his prize. But somewhere along the chase, he developed something more than he usually let himself feel. It was a different kind of feeling and he still doesn’t know what to call it. How to properly label it.

But looking down at Baekhyun who was safely and comfortably nestled in his arms, he couldn’t help but smile. What a wonderful person. Baekhyun was not how he expected him to be. He was caring, dedicated, and friendly. All his patients loved him and even the staff fully respects him.

Looking around the room, he saw reminders of who he was and the responsibilities he will be forced to take in the future. Being part of the Park family, one of the most influential families in their society, he was expected to marry someone from a family of equal standing. He’d never intended to marry anyone, being a rebel since his teenage years, but if they take Baekhyun away from him, he would not let it go.

Baekhyun was born of human parents, and that was enough reason why he knows his parents would not easily accept him into their family. Being a pure blooded line, they haven’t really accepted hybrids born out of parents that were not of the same species as them.

“Stay with me, alright, Baekhyun? You and our child, you’re the only family I will ever need,” Chanyeol whispered. It was full of longing, full of hope for a brighter and happier future with his new family. “I promise I’ll always protect you.”

“When did I even agree to this, Park?” Baekhyun huffed, but nevertheless dropped his last backpack to the floor of Chanyeol’s apartment. His backpack was the only piece of baggage Chanyeol allowed him to carry up to his penthouse apartment in the city.

“You did. You just love denying it.” Chanyeol gave him a glass of water that he accepted. He drank the water as he watched Chanyeol take his suitcase inside a room which he assumes is the master’s bedroom.

Putting down the glass of water on the center table, Baekhyun made his way to the floor to ceiling windows adorning the high class apartment. This apartment was now his new home and he’s still trying to wrap his head around that new information. He looked down and saw how high up he was in the building with the cars and traffic looking nothing more like ants with how tiny they are.

Baekhyun sighed. Somehow, he had agreed to have Chanyeol house him in his apartment while he’s pregnant with their would be child. He doesn’t know what his status with Chanyeol was, but here he was. Baekhyun couldn’t help but think of the future. Of what would happen once his baby was born into this world. Once their baby was out of him. Would Chanyeol send him back home then? What would his parents even say about this? What would Chanyeol’s family say about this? Would they accept him and their baby?

So many uncertainties, but one thing was for sure, being with Chanyeol feels like the right decision and Baekhyun knows he won’t regret doing this.

Hopefully, his heart survives whatever the future holds for him and their baby.

“Baekhyun, the bedroom’s ready. You can take a shower and then some rest,” Chanyeol whispered, suddenly hugging him from behind. Baekhyun nodded but nobody moved from their current position.

Maybe, it’s just right to enjoy moments like these while they still can. Baekhyun smiled and held Chanyeol’s arms that were hugging him and wrapped them tighter around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!! five days left before christmas so im gonna greet you all in advance in case i dont get to post anything in the next few days haha my sem just ended and ibwas able to finish this chapter which i hoped you liked absjdkss thanks to ate ai for betaing ♡♡♡ hope you have a good holidays everyone!!!
> 
> kudos and comments very much appreciated :D


	3. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where it all started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, merry christmas!!!  
> this chapter takes place before the first two chapters, and is really inspired from the manga, kedamono arashi. this is also the first time ive written smut all the way hahahaha so um, yeah, keep your expectations very low but still i hope you like it!!! tags will be updated appropriately.
> 
> i hope you like this gift :D

Chapter III.

“You’ll just have to take these suppressants twice a day, a week before your scheduled rut. Okay, Mr. Kim?” Baekhyun instructed, smiling kindly at the young dominant who’s about to experience his first rut.

Jongin nods and smiles at him before excusing himself. Baekhyun was satisfied, another patient he was able to help with. He reached up and stroked his hybrid ears. They twitched with his touch and he can’t help but smile. It was always his goal to help hybrids that don’t know how to control their ruts and heats. Hopefully, his research will result to something better for all of them as well.

He was startled with a sudden knock on his office door. He’s confused because he doesn’t have anyone else scheduled to see him today. “Come in,” he called out, arranging the various patient reports situated atop his table.

He was busy with what he was doing that when he looked up, he saw someone unexpected. “Mr. Park, I didn’t know you had an appointment with me today?”

Park Chanyeol, the hospital’s director, his boss, and one of his patients, smirked at him before taking the seat in front of his table. He shrugged, “I wasn’t able to schedule one, but I think I’m going to need your help soon, Dr. Byun.”

The doctor eyed his new patient, not believing him fully because of the teasing glint in his eyes. He stayed silent though and rummaged through his files to get Chanyeol’s records. After checking the patient history, he closed them and looked at the still smirking man in front of him.

“It’s not even your scheduled rut,” he deadpanned.

Chanyeol shrugged. “Those could be incorrect, you know. Science isn’t everything.”

“They are correct and science is everything.”

“You don’t know my body. It can always deviate from the normal pattern, if that’s what you’re trying to tell me doc. Sometimes hybrids go haywire and it might just be one of those days for me.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Haywire. Your reasons go crazier everytime we meet, doesn’t it?”

“Ah, yes. Our very limited meeting because you won’t agree to go out to dinner with m. Not even to let me treat you to lunch as your boss.”

“I’ve been telling you, boss,” Baekhyun emphasized on the word boss, making Chanyeol’s grin bigger than it already was, “that you don’t need to do that.”

“Always hurting my feelings and avoiding me.” Chanyeol clutched his chest, averting Baekhyun’s attention to his well fitted suit.

He would have to admit, Chanyeol always looked good. Being from a famous dominant family line, Chanyeol has good genes and reputation to make anyone attracted to him in one glance. Everyone, with the exception of him, always wanted to get a piece of Chanyeol. But Chanyeol always seemed to gravitate towards him for unknown reasons, although the doctor was sure that the other was a known player.

Baekhyun sighed and as always, gave in. He stood up and with his stethoscope, went over to Chanyeol to check on his vitals and symptoms. Chanyeol barges in on his office at least twice a week for the same reasons and Baekhyun always gives in despite knowing that the other might be lying once again.

“You do seem to be experiencing some symptoms of your rut, so I’m going to give you your pills to control it,” Baekhyun said after checking Chanyeol’s temperature and pulse. All the while, Chanyeol was watching Baekhyun intently. He followed every move Baekhyun made with his eyes, smirking all the time.

Baekhyun was flustered, but he tried his best to not let it show. He can just imagine Chanyeol’s smug face if he so much as knew about his effect on the doctor. It’s starting to get hot around his collar, and he doesn’t know why when the air conditioner was turned on to the highest setting.

After conducting a check up on Chanyeol, Baekhyun went back to his seat and pretended to be interested on the screen of his laptop. “If you have nothing else to be checked, Mr. Park…” he trailed off, expecting the other to understand.

But Chanyeol had other plans. With a teasing smile, he met Baekhyun’s eyes and stayed where he was sitting. He wanted to tease Baekhyun more as his flushed cheeks were getting more and more pronounced.

Baekhyun sighed, entirely giving up. “Please leave the room if you have nothing else to tell me. I have work to do.”

Chanyeol eyed him up and down, his gaze heated and flustering. Baekhyun secretly gulped and looked away.

“But I don’t have any other work to do and was hoping I’d get the chance to spend time with you.”

“And I don’t have time for that, Mr. Park. As my boss, you should make my pay worth it and make me work, shouldn’t you?”

Chanyeol laughed. “Okay, okay. You could’ve just told me to go away, Baekhyun. Anyway, thanks for this,” he held up the pills Baekhyun had given him and stands up. He leaned towards Baekhyun and was eye to eye with him. It was too close that Baekhyun’s breathing stopped, “I’ll see you around,” Chanyeol whispered with his deep, entrancing voice before finally leaving the room.

Baekhyun let out a sigh of relief, patting his chest to calm his overactive heart. He stared at space, thinking.

Denying Chanyeol was getting harder and harder and Baekhyun doesn’t know if he had enough will to keep on avoiding his overpowering presence and aura.

Later in the afternoon, Baekhyun went out to the hospital’s garden to get some air. Ever since he got a whiff of Chanyeol’s scent earlier, he’s been feeling hot all over. He tried drinking cold water, turning the air conditioner’s setting colder, and walking around his supposed to be freezing room, yet the feeling stayed and was getting worse every minute that passes.

Baekhyun sat by his favorite bench near the center of the garden. It’s his favorite because he could see his favorite flowers perfectly when seated on this bench. He was enjoying the view when he saw Chanyeol in his periphery.

Chanyeol was talking to a well dressed girl who was clinging tightly to his arm. The girl was elegantly dressed, but Chanyeol doesn’t seem to care nor take notice of it. Baekhyun ended up watching the two talking, or was it arguing, unable to take his eyes off.

Deep inside, he can’t help but think about the impossibility of Chanyeol being serious at his flirting attempts with him. Not when he had girls like these, and probably just as prominent boys, always after him and his attention. Baekhyun also couldn’t discount the stories of the older staff about how Chanyeol always had a new girl or boy every other week.

“Doctor Byun, what are you doing here?” Baekhyun jumped at the sudden question and he turned and saw Sehun, their newest intern, staring at him curiously. He smiled and dismissed the other. “I was just getting some air.” He smiled at him, and Sehun gingerly took the seat beside him on the bench. A few seconds had gone by and when he looked back to the direction where Chanyeol was, the latter was looking at him, gaze dark.

Baekhyun shivered at the gaze. He looked away and excused himself from Sehun.

Could it be?

His mind was reeling while hurrying back to his office. It couldn’t be that he was having his heat so suddenly, could it?

The burning sensation that was the telltale sign of his heat was slowly consuming him. He needed to hurry up and get his suppressant pills.

But it wasn’t his schedule. He was safe for two more weeks, at least. He already signed up for a leave for those days, always choosing to spend his heat in the comforts of his apartment.

How could this be possible?

The feeling of relief was coming to him, just a few more steps and he would be inside his office. In his safe haven. He would lock the door, take some pills and lie down on his clinic’s bed.

He could do this.

And he was about to do it until he felt someone’s presence behind him the moment he opened the door.

Baekhyun gasped and turned around, only to see Chanyeol locking the door. Before he knew it, the dominant had him trapped against the wall, his gaze dark and full of lust.

“Why are you doing this to me Baekhyun? The effect you have on me is uncontrollable,” Chanyeol whispered, and Baekhyun couldn’t help but shiver at the intensity of Chanyeol’s desire.

“I didn’t do anything…” he mumbled in response and Chanyeol smirked,eyes dark and something must be wrong with Baekhyun because he found it hot and irresistible.

“Push me away now, Baekhyun, before I end up doing something you’ll hate me for later,” Chanyeol warned, panting and his grip on Baekhyun’s scrub tightening. He was trying his best not to let the animal instinct control him, to not let the instinct to rut with the submissive in front of him.

Baekhyun appreciated this, Chanyeol’s effort to not let himself go and let the dominant within himself to take over. But it’s too late. Chanyeol’s rut and domineering aura had triggered Baekhyun’s heat and now he wanted him. He wanted him to take care of this, to take away the painful heat that’s slowly consuming him and his body.

Baekhyun, for once in his life, will let the animal instincts he tried so hard to suppress to take over his decisions and his sanity. He will let go and let himself be what he was.

“Baekhyun...” Chanyeol groaned again, in pain. Before Chanyeol could say anything else, Baekhyun shut him up by pulling his lips down to meet his.

Chanyeol gasped in shock, expecting to be pushed away rather than pulled closer. Chanyeol recovered a second later, however, and made do with his situation. He smirked too when Baekhyun took advantage of his shock to make their kiss deep from the get go. It was hot, warm, and wet. It was messy but their desire for each other was too overwhelming to be conscious about it. Baekhyun moaned when Chanyeol took over of the kiss and licked the roof of his mouth. Chanyeol was exploring Baekhyun’s mouth with his tongue, swallowing his moans, his hands having a life of their own. Baekhyun could only fist Chanyeol’s shirt tight.

Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun’s scrubs down and grasped Baekhyun’s thigh, making the owner to pull away from their kiss to groan in pleasure. Chanyeol trailed his lips down to Baekhyun’s milky neck that he longed to mark for so long, kissing it and making Baekhyun shiver more in pleasure. Holding Baekhyun’s thighs tightly, he whispered near Baekhyun’s ear, “Jump.”

Baekhyun did and wrapped his thighs around Chanyeol’s torso, kissing Chanyeol again.

“Never knew you’d be this needy, Baekhyun. It’s so hot. God, you’re so hot,” Chanyeol whispered, gazing at Baekhyun’s lust filled orbs and well kissed lips.

Chanyeol carried Baekhyun into his arms, securely holding the other’s thighs to not let him fall, all the while not separating from their kiss. He laid Baekhyun down on his clinic’s bed. Baekhyun panted while following Chanyeol’s actions with his eyes.

“T-This bed is for patients…” he voiced out.

Chanyeol smirked, quickly working Baekhyun’s scrubs, and pushing it off his body. “Well, pretend you’re my patient and I’m about to take good care of you.”

He met Baekhyun’s eyes and the latter gulped in anticipation. “I'll take very very good care of you,” Chanyeol whispered with his deep, hoarse voice that Baekhyun couldn’t help but whimper in lust. “Then hurry up. It’s so… hot,” Baekhyun whined.

Chanyeol unzips Baekhyun’s pants as well and pulled it down together with Baekhyun’s underwear. Baekhyun gasped in embarrassment and attempted to hide behind his hands. Chanyeol chuckled, taking Baekhyun’s hands away from his face and grunts: “You look so hot, baby, nothing to be shy for.” before taking Baekhyun’s mouth again in another scorching kiss.

Baekhyun was getting deeper and deeper into the haze of desire, the hotness of his body taking over. He just wants to feel the other. Feel Chanyeol around him, inside him, and just to consume Baekhyun’s entire being. To let Chanyeol take control and own him. His desire and animal instincts wanting to be subdued, making him submit wholly to the dominant.

Chanyeol chuckled, teasing the desperate submissive on the bed who’s craving and needing his touch. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, cupping Baekhyun’s hard dick and stroking it with his hand. Baekhyun groaned and whined, eyes closing in pleasure. “Chanyeol please,” he begged, his ears twitching because of his emotions.

Chanyeol smirked, completely in control of his instincts. “Please, what, baby? Say it,” he said hotly, directly on Baekhyun’s ear, biting it and sucking on it, Baekhyun’s whines turning louder with every second of blue balling Chanyeol was doing. “Say it,” Chanyeol teased again, his hand stroking the other slowly and rubbing the mushroom head after.

Baekhyun’s back arched in pleasure, his hands now grasping Chanyeol’s dress shirt firmly, his suit jacket having been discarded earlier on. “Please, Chanyeol, I can’t.”

Chanyeol smiled, taking pity on his Baekhyun and goes down to lapping around his neck and collar. Sucking marks and biting his skin to leave a memory Baekhyun will remember for the next few days; his hand’s movement becoming faster as Baekhyun’s high comes nearer. “Come for me, baby,” he said, his honey almond eyes meeting Baekhyun’s chocolate brown ones.

Baekhyun arched his back, screaming in pleasure and reaching his first orgasm. Chanyeol kept on rubbing his cock to help him through his high, whispering consoling words on the other’s ear.

Chanyeol smirked at Baekhyun who was coming down from his high, licking his hand with Baekhyun’s cum while eye to eye with the doctor. Baekhyun panted, his heat not yet taken care of. It wasn’t enough. Being jacked off by Chanyeol’s hand was not enough.

“Don’t worry, baby, we’re not done yet.” Chanyeol consoled Baekhyun who was tearing up in frustration. Wiping the rest of the other’s cum on the sheets, Chanyeol took off his own shirt and pants, his hard cock curling up to his stomach.

Baekhyun eyed the hard and reddish dick and swallowed in anticipation. It was big and Baekhyun was excited. Chanyeol saw anticipation and arousal come alive in Baekhyun’s orbs and he couldn’t help but chuckle as well, feeling the same overwhelming lust towards the other.

Baekhyun watched him expectantly and Chanyeol touched his own dick, stroking it slowly as Baekhyun’s gaze followed it. The doctor licked his lips while watching Chanyeol rub himself faster. They both groaned in arousal.

“Turn around,” Chanyeol commanded, and Baekhyun met his eyes for a second before gulping and following him.

The bed creaked a bit with the combined weight of them both, but neither of them cares enough, not when they are too deep in their lust and desires.

Baekhyun moaned, clinging to the pillowcase when Chanyeol palmed his butt cheeks. The director stroked it softly, enjoying its plump softness. “Baekhyun, why are you even pretty down here?” he groaned and Baekhyun whimpered in response, biting the pillow as Chanyeol bent down and kissed them.

Chanyeol cupped both cheeks and parted them, moaning loudly at what he’s seen. “God, you’re so wet down here,” he whispered before going down and licking the juice leaking out of Baekhyun.

Baekhyun screamed, unable to hold it in as Chanyeol pulled his cheeks further apart in order to bury his head deeper. He was licking, sucking and biting around Baekhyun’s twitching hole. “Chanyeol… please…” he gasped.

Chanyeol smirked, still eating Baekhyun’s ass good. He moaned at the heavenly taste of Baekhyun. He wanted to do this so bad, and now he’s finally doing it. He wanted to eat Baekhyun out until he came the second time, but the pained whimpers the other was letting out tell him he needed more than his tongue to fill him up.

“Shhh, it’s okay, baby,” Chanyeol comforted him, hand stroking his back to make him calm down. “I’ll take care of you. Don’t cry,” he assured the other, putting his finger inside to prepare the other. Chanyeol gasped. If the heat engulfing his finger was already making him groan in pleasure, what would it feel around his dick later? Baekhyun kept on moaning as Chanyeol put more fingers inside him, preparing him for Chanyeol’s monster of a dick.

Having had enough, Baekhyun whimpered in pain. “Chanyeol, I’m ready… please… just…”

Spitting on his free hand, Chanyeol used it to wet his dick, using his precum as well; although Baekhyun didn’t need it anymore, his heat making him wet and making him leak.

“Chanyeol, please, just, fuck me,” Baekhyun begged and Chanyeol was not strong enough to deny that.

Holding his dick, he guided it inside Baekhyun’s ass and the two of them simultaneously groaned in pleasure. Chanyeol bent over and covering Baekhyun’s body with his. “You feel so good, I-” Chanyeol groaned, kissing Baekhyun’s shoulder while he pushes his length deeper into Baekhyun.

“I feel so full,” Baekhyun whined once Chanyeol was deep inside. They both panted, enjoying the feeling of being connected this way.

“Move,” Baekhyun groaned.

“Not yet.”

Baekhyun whined in frustration, moving his hips on his own. If Chanyeol doesn’t want to move, then he’ll do it himself. Chanyeol grunted in shock, holding on to Baekhyun’s hips to stop him, the latter groaned in disapproval, but not for long.

Holding on Baekhyun’s hips so tight it was sure to leave marks, Chanyeol thrusted pulled out and thrusted back in fast. His movements started to go faster, while Baekhyun’s moans got louder he was nearly screaming in pleasure.

Chanyeol rolled his hips and Baekhyun screamed once his prostate was hit. Chanyeol smirked, making sure to hit the same area again and again.

Groans and moans of pleasure filled the tiny office, neither of them caring if those outside the room could hear them fucking. Fucking so hard and good, their voices are enough proof of that.

“I’m near,” Baekhyun gasped out, hand reaching and holding his dick, stroking himself to the rhythm Chanyeol had set.

“Me too,” Chanyeol grunted, bending over again and marking Baekhyun’s neck. The moment Chanyeol bit him, Baekhyun gasped, stuttered and came, his orgasm taking him higher than the one he had earlier. Chanyeol groaned in pleasure with Baekhyun clenching his dick as he orgasmed for the second time, thrusting harder and deeper, helping Baekhyun with his high.

He was about to pull out when Baekhyun clenched tighter. “No… please… Chanyeol.”  
It was the haze of pleasure taking over and Chanyeol didn’t have the will to do the opposite. He thrusted in a few more times and came, his come slowly filling Baekhyun and painting his insides white.

They both moaned at the feeling. Chanyeol pulled out, having enough strength to pull Baekhyun’s cheeks apart to watch his come drip out of his hole. Baekhyun moaned, swatting his hands away and collapsing.

“That...that was good, Park,” Baekhyun mumbled, feeling sleepy now that his heat has been dissipated.

Chanyeol smiled, stroking the stray hairs away from Baekhyun’s forehead. Baekhyun had already rolled over and Chanyeol softens at the sight of Baekhyun sleeping. Standing up to get a cloth to clean them, Baekhyun whined in displeasure at the loss of heat. Chanyeol chuckled, doing his job faster so he could cuddle with Baekhyun.

After cleaning Baekhyun up, Chanyeol lied down beside him on the cramped bed. Pulling the other closer to him, Baekhyun now had his head on Chanyeol’s chest and the whimpers he let out made Chanyeol grin. He stroked Baekhyun’s hybrid ears and enjoyed at its softness and twitching even with Baekhyun asleep, the puppy noises he’s making matching the puppy ears atop his head.

Slowly, the warmth and steady sound of Baekhyun’s breathing also lulled Chanyeol to sleep himself. Baekhyun nestled himself closer to Chanyeol’s chest, enjoying his body heat. Unknown to them both, smiles were gracing their faces as they cuddle to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to post it immediately in case i become too shy and back out lol thank you ate ai for betaing!!!   
> comments on how to improve sucky smut skillz will be appreciated hahahaha


	4. boy and a girl

Chapter IV.

Baekhyun slowly blinked awake, still a bit disoriented from sleep. He tried to move, but a pair of arms tightly and securely wrapped around him, stopped him from doing so. This brought him back to reality that a sturdy chest once again served as his pillow for the night. His hand situated above Chanyeol’s heart can feel his steady heartbeat.

He lifted his head and watched Chanyeol. His sleeping face was so peaceful and his handsome features are still as breathtaking even when asleep. Baekhyun giggled though, because Chanyeol’s eyes were not closed all the way, a characteristic he has because of his large eyes, he said. Baekhyun cooed the first time he witnessed this peacefully sleeping Chanyeol, and he still felt like cooing now even though a lot has changed with their circumstances since then.

His grin turned softer the more he watched and observed Chanyeol asleep. The first time this happened was after the first time they slept together. A groggy, tired and satiated Baekhyun woke up to a feeling of a warm body wrapped around him. He was taken aback when he realized who the source of heat was, never expecting Chanyeol to stay with him after sex. And never expecting him to be so good at cuddling that Baekhyun wanted to go back to sleep again, too comfortable in Chanyeol’s arms.

Baekhyun must admit, it made his heart skip a beat and maybe it was the start. Start of him having feelings for the young man. But he would never know because the walls he set up for his heart was too high and wide and denial has always been Baekhyun's best friend when it came to dealing with the tall, handsome hospital director.

The doctor noticed that the sun must be high up now if the rays entering their room through the gaps of their curtains were any indication. As if on cue, their phones’ alarms ring throughout Chanyeol’s - now their shared - room. Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol’s face scrunched in annoyance. Listened to him groan with his deep, hoarse morning voice. And relished in the way he pulled him closer into his arms. Baekhyun secretly smiled, pleased at this, especially when Chanyeol instinctively planted a kiss on the crown of his head.

Baekhyun closed his eyes, pretending to still be asleep as their phones continue on ringing and reminding them to wake up. Chanyeol took a minute before he was opening his eyes and waking up. Unknown to the smaller nestled in Chanyeol’s arms the sight of him made Chanyeol smiles so softly, and eyes filled with love.

“Good morning, baby and little baby.” Chanyeol whispered, kissing Baekhyun’s forehead this time.

Baekhyun, unable to hold it in anymore, let out a smile and opened his eyes. Their gazes met and they exchanged smiles. Feeling their bodies entangled together and sharing heat. Baekhyun blushed once memories of last night entered his mind again.

It has been three months since he started to live together with Chanyeol and the cravings of his were too much last night. Craving for Chanyeol’s kisses, touch and to be filled by him. Despite Chanyeol’s denial at first, he still ended up following and giving in to Baekhyun’s pregnancy whims and wants.

Baekhyun has Chanyeol wrapped around his beautiful fingers, and knew it and takes full advantage of it.

“Good morning.” Baekhyun replied. Still feeling sated and satisfied from last night’s trysts.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, “Why are you so spoiled?”

Baekhyun grinned, shrugged and rolled over instead of answering the other. He wrapped the blanket tighter around him now that Chanyeol’s body heat won’t be giving him warmth. Baekhyun was still grinning as he looked back to a now pouting Chanyeol.

“Go and prepare breakfast now, Chanyeol. Baby and I are hungry.” He cheekily said, or more appropriately, ordered the other. His puppy ears twitched in excitement, maybe if beasts like them had tails, Baekhyun’s would be wagging in excitement.

Chanyeol chuckled, unable to say no to that. Stretching his lengthy and well endowed body, he made sure to put on a show for a watching Baekhyun. Chanyeol looked over and smirked once he caught Baekhyun look away and blush. Chanyeol’s own ears twitched once, sign of his amusement and affection over the other.

“I’ll go prepare breakfast now, go and prepare yourself, okay? We have an appointment to the doctor in two hours.” Chanyeol said, ruffling Baekhyun’s hair one time before getting out of the bed. Baekhyun had to look away from Chanyeol’s naked glory. He also had to hide his blushing and flushed cheeks the show of affection setting his heart into overdrive.

All he could do was nod, knowing by Chanyeol’s laughter that he saw him do it. Baekhyun sighed and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes. Trying to calm down himself. It’s not the first time they woke up like this after a night of fucking, not making love, but just plain old sex caused by his pregnancy hormones always going overdrive in Chanyeol’s presence.

Baekhyun stroked his now more visible baby bump and whispered, “Why are you giving me such a hard time, baby?” He pouted and gasped once he felt the baby kick him in response. This was another recent development in their pregnancy. One that was most welcomed by the two happy and expecting parents. Making the both of them more excited to meet their baby.

“Today we’ll know what’s your sex and then go baby shopping. I’m so excited, are you?” The baby kicked and Baekhyun laughed. A few more minutes passed and he’s started to smell heavenly food coming from the kitchen and wafting through the bedroom’s open door. He took that as his cue to stand up and make his way to the bathroom to get ready for their day out.

Baekhyun smiled as he hears Chanyeol’s deep voice singing the latest girl group song right now. High pitched singing was obviously not his thing as he kept on failing to reach the notes. Baekhyun laughed lowly, putting his hands on his belly to protect his baby, a new joke he and Chanyeol had been exchanging between them, and hummed a song himself. This time from his favorite boy group that Chanyeol’s been against of.

Entering Doctor Kim Junmyeon’s clinic was calming for the two. Junmyeon was someone they both respect and trust, so it was only expected that they asked him to be Baekhyun’s doctor while he was pregnant. The doctor was also the expert in his field.

“Hello, Chanyeol, Baekhyun.” Junmyeon nodded to each of them and the two smiled back at him. The doctor secretly eyed their hands intertwined tightly and let it go. Silently pleased at the sight. He never would have thought Chanyeol’s advances would actually work on his favorite prudish junior.

“I’m glad you actually made it this time to your appointment time.” Junmyeon teased, eyes twinkling in amusement. More so when the two’s cheeks were immediately adorned with redness and weren’t able to meet his eyes due to shyness. Junmyeon had a hunch as to the reason why they were late to their last appointment but them blushing the way they did just confirmed it all to him.

“Ah, young love.” He mindlessly whispered.

“What, hyung?” Chanyeol asked, his hold on Baekhyun’s hand tightening.

“Nothing, nothing. Shall we start?” Baekhyun nodded and was guided by Chanyeol to the bed beside the machines.

“How is work, hyung?” The patient asked, while situating himself better in the bed.

“All is going well, Baekhyun. No need to worry yourself up over work. Your baby daddy is doing a good job as this hospital’s director.” Junmyeon chuckled as Baekhyun looked away and blushed. Chanyeol also laughed, playing with Baekhyun’s hair in the process. “He never knows how to trust me, hyung. Only with his cravings, really.”

“S-Shut up!” Baekhyun whined. “I just miss work.”

“You know it’s for the good of the two of you, right? You just need to rest for a few more months, Baekhyun.” The doctor consoled as he put the jelly unto Baekhyun’s baby bump.

Baekhyun sighed. “I know.” He sounded sad for he does miss his work and his office but Baekhyun also knows this is what’s best for him and the baby.

A few weeks after he discovered he was pregnant, the stress of work and his impending move to Chanyeol’s apartment caused him to faint in the middle of an appointment with a patient. After that, Chanyeol and Junmyeon both decided that it was best for him to rest of his pregnancy months to avoid another fainting episode and worst, lose the baby.

As Baekhyun watched the monitor where his baby will be shown in a few, he knew he did the right thing by following their orders even if sometimes it gets boring being stuck in Chanyeol’s large apartment all alone. Hearing the steady heartbeat of their child filling the room and his heart, Baekhyun knows that he would do anything to keep his child safe from any kind of harm. He already loved the baby so much.

“How is your pregnancy going? No more morning sickness I hope?”

Baekhyun smiled. “Yes, it finally stopped. Although it lasted more than normal.”

“It can happen sometimes. But I’m glad you’re doing much better now. I take it Chanyeol has been taking care of you well?”

“Of course I do.” Chanyeol huffed. Baekhyun glared at him in return, “No he isn’t hyung! Scold him.”

“Wh-What? What did I do wrong this time?”  
“You don’t give me all I want!” Baekhyun whined, Junmyeon chuckled as Chanyeol’s eyes widened in shock. The pregnant hybrid’s ears also going droopy as its owners showed how sad he was being.

“I do!” Chanyeol gasped in indignation.

“No, you don’t! The other night,” Baekhyun started but stopped halfway when he realized where they were. “You know it already! Don’t pretend you give me all you want cause you don’t.”

After realizing what Baekhyun meant, Chanyeol smirked. Oh. That’s what Baekhyun meant when he said he doesn’t give him all he wanted. “I told you we need to ask Junmyeon hyung first if doing it so much was okay for the baby and you.”

Baekhyun went beet red and wanted so bad to hide under a blanket if only he had one. Chanyeol grinned, self satisfied at having redeemed himself and his reputation. Junmyeon was just trying his hardest to not burst out into laughter at how cute the couple was being.

He let the two banter while he locates the baby in Baekhyun’s bump. He frowned however when he realized something was different. Junmyeon got more of the special jelly and applied more of it on the bump. The parents stopped bickering and worried themselves.

“Junmyeon hyung is there something wrong?” Chanyeol was the one who got the courage to ask. Hand already reaching and holding Baekhyun’s hand tight, transferring some comfort and support to his partner. Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun worriedly when he felt the sudden coldness in the hand he was holding.

“No, no, don’t worry just let me check something, okay?” The doctor tried to smile reassuringly at them but Baekhyun’s imagination started going to places he didn’t need at the moment. Surely, their baby was okay, right?

Chanyeol stroked Baekhyun’s forehead and kissed it when he saw Baekhyun’s eyes tearing up in fear. He hoped that he could transfer some peace of mind through the touch of his lips. Baekhyun’s eyes closed to savor the moment, needing the reassurance from Chanyeol himself. “It’s going to be okay. Relax, Baek.” He whispered.

Their eyes met and Baekhyun nodded. Trusting Chanyeol completely that nothing was wrong and that everything was okay.

“O-Oh.” Junmyeon finally exclaimed after a thorough examination and evern double checking Baekhyun’s records and files.

Baekhyun’s grip on Chanyeol’s hand got tighter but the latter doesn’t mind even if it felt like no blood was circulating anymore. “What is it, hyung? Is there something wrong with our baby?” Baekhyun was nearly tearing at the possibilities.

Junmyeon chuckled causing the worried parents’ frowns to go deeper. “There is nothing to worry about, in fact, I think I have good news for you.”

“O-Okay, what is it?” Baekhyun asked. He’s still scared but he’s trusted Junmyeon all his life, he’s sure the other would not lie to him now especially if it’s going to be about his baby.

The doctor did not answer his friend outright, instead he moves the equipment on Baekhyun’s bump into another position and let them see the monitor before announcing the new development.

“It’s not a baby anymore, Baek.” At Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s worried expressions, Junmyeon hastened into assuring them once again. “It’s babies now. A boy and a girl. Congratulations.”

“O-oh my god.” It was Chanyeol’s exclamation that disturbed the silence that life changing announcement made. It was one thing to get ready for a baby, but it’s definitely something else to be expecting two at the same time. One boy and girl at that too.

Parenthood just got a lot harder than what Baekhyun and Chanyeol expected it to be.

Once safely buckled into the passenger seat, Baekhyun let out a breath. The announcement of Junmyeon still repeating over and over in his head. He softly stroked his belly and remembered the doctor’s words as to how carrying twins explained how he was bigger than normal, his symptoms were heightened twice than normal and how the morning sickness was worse than they expected him to have.

He was taken back to the present when the driver’s side door was closed gently as Chanyeol situated himself into his car. 

Chanyeol looked at him in worry. “Are you okay? Do you want to cancel furniture buying and just go home?”

Baekhyun blinked and shook his head. “N-No, but do we even have enough money to afford to buy two sets of furniture immediately? Shouldn’t we talk more about this?” After all, even if Baekhyun was a doctor, he still didn’t earn a lot.

Chanyeol chuckled at him, “Baekhyun, come on. Look around you.” And Baekhyun did. He was inside Chanyeol’s sports car and damn the interior was beyond amazing. After all, it was a Porsche carrera, a symbol of Chanyeol’s status in the society but was not really friendly to someone who was going to have a family soon.

Baekhyun scrunched his forehead. “I-I don’t understand.”

The hospital director chuckled again before starting the car now and slowly maneuvering them out of the parking space. “If you look closely, I think I can afford to buy many sets of furniture with no difficulties, Baekhyun.”  
Baekhyun stared at the other, still blank. Chanyeol smirked at him one last time before focusing on his driving then it hit Baekhyun. “O-Oh.”

“Yes, oh. So what do you want to do? Go home and rest or still want to continue the rest of the plans for the day?”

“But I want to help with the expenses, Chanyeol.”

“Baekhyun I told you already, you don’t have to worry about anything. They’re my children too as much as yours so let me spoil them please.” Their eyes met briefly and Baekhyun saw how serious Chanyeol was with his words.

“Please, Baekhyun. For once in your life, let me take care of it. Okay? You don’t have to stress about anything.”

Baekhyun looked outside the window and watched the buildings blur as they pass by. “Alright. Let’s go furniture shopping.” He quietly acquiesced.

The rest of the drive was silent after that, both lost into their own thoughts.

Baekhyun should’ve expected it but still, being brought to the most expensive department store in the country wasn’t really what he hoped for. Before he could complain, however, Chanyeol was already out the car and opening his door for him.

“Breathe, Baekhyun. The store won’t bite.” Chanyeol whispered to him, words teasing but eyes filled with concern. The pregnant man nodded and took Chanyeol’s offered hand.

The rest of the journey to the store’s baby department was a blur to Baekhyun but having laid eyes on the baby things they have offered, everything was erased from his mind. All he could think of was how his babies will be adorable wearing that clothes, playing with those toys and using those furnitures.

Chanyeol saw the excitement in Baekhyun’s eyes and leaned down, “Go crazy, Baekhyun. You can get whatever you want baby.”

Baekhyun met his eyes to confirm, and Chanyeol nodded while grinning. Baekhyun started to grin himself and let the other go to check on the clothes he’s been eyeing since they arrived on that floor.

Chanyeol only made sure to follow the other, nod and smile to everything Baekhyun showed him. Answering the other whenever he needed his opinion on what onesie would look cute on their future babies, providing his opinions on what crib to use and just being overall helpful to his partner. He already had someone from the store enlisted to help them with their baby shopping.

Chanyeol just watched the other, eyes filled with adoration for the man who’s going to be the father of his children. Really, Chanyeol could not be more thankful that it was going to be Baekhyun. He can already see the love Baekhyun had for their children. An emotion that he wanted to experience when he was young, but now, it was more than enough that his child will have the love and adoration they both deserve.

As Baekhyun was showing him another one of the cute onesies he found while exploring the shop, a voice he hadn’t heard of in years rang in the air.

“Chanyeol?” Said man turned around and saw someone he didn’t think he would ever see again.

“It is you!” Was all he heard last before a warm body went and hugged his numbed and frozen body. Memories of the past suddenly filling his mind and rendering him speechless.

Behind him, Baekhyun hastily wiped the stray tear that dropped from his eye before turning back and giving the two some privacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> advance happy 2019! thank you for being with me this year, see you again in 2019! >< to more stories and adventures together ♡

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me @touchofbeige in twitter


End file.
